Of Dreams and Tears
by sweetseaangel
Summary: Can Veneziano and Romano change their war instincts?
1. 1st Encounter:Realization of an Illusion

Darkness.

It was all Italy Veneziano could see. It was just like a normal day on France's strike schedule but this time it was much scary. He was alone.

Just then, a small light seemed to glow far beyond. What assured him the most was there was a voice coming from the light. Gripped with fear, Italy blindly ran to the light as it glowed brighter and he heard the voice clearer.

"-ly! Italy!" was he heard.

Reaching out blindly, he was soon enveloped in light.

Blinking, he saw Germany leaning over him. Italy smiled then he wrapped his arms around the well-built nation. "Ve~ Germany, I had a really scary dream."

Rubbing his temples, Germany shrugged Italy off. He stood in a rigid military position as he said, "Italy! This isn't the time to play! Hurry up and get dressed. We'll be commencing morning drills as soon as you're ready."

Italy looked puzzled. "What morning drills?"

"Don't ask me questions like that when the whole world is at war."

Italy blinked. Surely he heard the last word wrong. "At war?"

Germany sighed. It looks like he wasn't getting enough sleep these days. Dark circles were forming around his eyes. "The entire world is at war. Currently, this 'New Era' is all about expanding territories. The more you conquer, the more you have power." After that, Germany closed the door behind him.

'_Gaining territories? This kind of thing has happened before. A lot of times actually.'_ Italy looked out the window. "War was the reason he didn't come back to me."

At Japan's place, Germany was trying to persuade the Asian nation to side with them.

"So Japan, will you join forces with us again?" asked Germany. Italy tagged along for the sake of seeing Japan and the three cats that Greece recently gave.

"I'm sorry. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Have you sided with someone already?"

Japan set down his tea cup. Italy wondered where the porcelain tea set that England gave Japan as commemoration of their friendship was. It was really seldom that Japan uses the ceremonial tea set. "I'll be truthful to you this time Germany, for the sake of our past camaraderie. I have decided to protect what my ancestor left me."

"I see. Asia, am I correct?"

Japan nodded. Germany tensed. Clearly, neither Germany nor Italy expected Japan's answer. Italy didn't like the atmosphere now. In an attempt to break the awkward moment he asked, "Japan, where are the three kitties that Greece gave you."

With a smile, Japan answered, "I gave them back, for obvious reasons."

Italy sensed something wrong in Japan's smile. There was a bit of sadness. Italy smiled back, relieved that he wasn't the only one who had mixed feelings about the war.

Germany stood up and gave Japan a long hard stare. Finally he said, "Never thought that you would be also greedy."

Japan who was also standing gave Germany an amused smile. "I believe I said protect. I have no intention to participate in this useless war. My reasons are clearly for self-defence."

"Just as I thought," said Austria after Germany relayed the events that happened at Japan's place.

"But Japan said he's not participating. I feel that it's not right to attack him." said Italy.

Germany shook his head. "No. Japan's reason is what makes him vulnerable."

A hot feeling spread throughout Italy's body like fire. He stood up. "Vulnerable? You become vulnerable when you protect?" He turned to Austria; the feeling grew deeper in his chest. "Is that why he didn't come back? He got weak because of me? Because he protected me?"

"Italy that was not he meant." Austria tried to grasp Italy's shoulders. He couldn't take it any longer. The hot feeling wrenched his gut. He ran away from Austria and Germany. He didn't stop running until he reached home.

Italy banged on the door. As soon as Italy Romano opened it, he hugged his brother. Sobbing, he asked, "Are we really at war?"

Romano thought that just this time; he'll act like a proper big brother. Gently, he caressed Italy's head. Whispering he said, "Yes."

Suddenly, the truth dawned on Italy. The situation that he was always trying to avoid had just hit him in the face. Hard.


	2. 2nd Encounter:Looking for Consolation

Spain gleefully hugged Romano when he visited him. "It's not every day that you visit me like this, could it be that you miss me?"

"O-of course not! Why would I miss you?"

Spain smiled. He knew the tell-tale signs whenever his questions seemed to hit home with Romano's true feelings. The fidgeting eyes, the slight shifting of weight, the sudden mad reply and his favourite: that tomato-like redness of the puffy cheeks.

"Hahaha. You sure aren't honest with your feelings." Spain gestured for Romano to take a seat on one of the couches. "So, what business did you come here for? If you are asking for my help, then you already have it. I have already discussed it with my current boss."

Romano weakly smiled. "Thanks, but that isn't my intention for coming here."

Startled by the change in Romano's attitude, he concluded that something must've happened to Veneziano. "I'll listen to whatever it is."

"I'm grateful for your support in this war. What bothers me is me and my younger brother's attitude."

"Attitude? I don't really get what you are saying."

"Holy Roman Empire. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I often see him in Austria's house whenever I visit."

"That nation, gave up its existence to protect Veneziano and me."

Spain nodded. "I know from the start that he thought your brother was a girl."

Romano gripped his fists. "Even though Veneziano and I knew what was going on, we didn't do anything."

Spain looked at Romano's shaking hands. He placed his warm hand over them. "I know that too." Then he looked straight at him. "I also know what your possible actions will be at this war. Boss will protect you. I can do that much for you right? Even though you would leave me in the middle of this war, I will still protect you."

Romano smiled weakly. Then he realized that Spain was seated beside him. Too close. _'He has his hand over mine.'_ A hot feeling rushed up to Romano's cheeks. He stood up quickly. "I-it's not like I'm expecting that you would protect me. I'm pretty strong myself too."

Spain smiled. He knew that blush too much. "Okay, okay. Would you like to have some of my tomatoes?"

As Romano was stomping towards his garden, he gazed at the bright blue sky. "Romano, I promise to never let you get hurt. I don't know what actions I may do if ever you… in this war." Slightly shaking his head, Spain joined Romano in picking the plump ripe tomatoes.

Austria in his spare time was fixing his music sheets. From time to time, he would smile at one and place them in a separate area.

Hungary was sitting there, recalling her past war encounters. Scribbling some strategy ideas as far as she can remember. Sighing, she slouched and stared at the crystal chandelier.

Austria looked at her worriedly. Lately, Hungary wasn't her usual feminine self. _'She didn't offer to make snacks or assist me in fixing. Her old self is surfacing again. The last time I saw her in this state was in the War of the Austrian Succession.'_ Hungary took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Tired? I'm sorry." said Austria.

Hungary jolted. She looked at Austria's worried face. "Just a bit." She smiled then furrowed her brows a little. "Sorry for what?"

"For not contributing much. I'm happy that you and Germany joined forces with me since the two of you have a lot of knowledge on this."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm happy as long as I can help. Just this time it's like having marriages with a lot of countries."

Austria laughed. He was a bit worried. "I'd also like to help a bit."

"You're fine just as you are. I know that you don't like these kinds of things." Hungary stared at the floor. "It can't be helped right? We don't have the freewill to move on our own. Our actions are the same with our people. I cannot support you as Elizaveta Hedervary but as Hungary. I'm happy and sad at the same time."

Austria patted her hands. "I know that feeling." Then he smiled at her. "Shall I perform one of my best compositions for you?"

"No, it's fine. You should continue arranging those sheets or your boss will get mad at you." Even Hungary said those words in a cheery manner, the expression in her eyes is still sad.

Shyly, Austria said, "I won't perform as Austria but as Roderich Edelstein. Is my offer still no good?"

This time, Hungary's eyes lit up along with her smile. "Well then, let's hear your best performance."

They spent more than an hour just talking and laughing. From time to time, Austria would play a bit and Hungary would listen.

Of course when their respective bosses found out what they were doing, they were given a year's worth of lecture.


	3. 3rd Encounter:My Dearest One

Italy Romano and Veneziano together with Germany, Spain, Hungary and Austria were fighting a battle against Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. China, Japan and Korea were also against them and Russia's alliance.

Germany and Hungary didn't expect that Russia, Ukraine and Belarus would also be involved in the war encounter.

Germany slammed his hands in frustration at the table. "Why are those three here? We are only prepared for the Asian countries. Damn it!"

"It can't be helped. There's no way we can retreat. The experts over there were the ones who said it." said Hungary as she pointed her thumb towards the Italian brothers. She was much calmer but the way she paced back and forth gave way to what she was really feeling.

"At least we can be of help." said Veneziano. In a corner, he and Romano were thinking of escape tactics. Since Austria assigned them to it.

"I think the other groups were pretty much surprised. Our only problem is Russia's military size, same with China. Their armies are vast." said Spain.

Suddenly, Austria went inside the main tent. "What are the five of you doing in here? Ukraine is targeting us! That country is a dangerous one."

"And I thought she was focusing on agriculture." Spain stood up. "Let's go."

Veneziano was startled by the sight as soon as they stepped out of the main tent. Blood was everywhere. The clashing armies' uniforms were drenched with sweat and blood. Veneziano's head reeled. Romano didn't move.

A swish of light blonde hair can be seen in the midst of war. Belarus is wielding two kitchen knives, Russia is holding a long metal pipe and he's bent on a killing spree against Japan. Meanwhile, Ukraine is holding a sickle and she was fighting against Hungary. On the other side, Hong Kong and Spain were duelling with swords.

Japan was weakened, his white military uniform was soaked in sweat and he had a large bruise on his forehead.

Russia grinned. Japan's current condition was like candy to his eyes. Japan was heaving heavily, his body shook of fatigue and he looks like he would collapse at any second. Russia's sadistic smile widened and he raised his pipe above his head to deliver a fatal blow on Japan's head.

On impulse, Japan shielded himself with his katana. But by the condition of the sword, it looks like it would break in half. Another loud swoosh was heard and Russia aimed the pipe one more time. This time, the target was Japan's side.

Somebody shouted Japan's human name, then a loud crack was heard. The scene was so shocking that everyone stared at Japan, Russia and…

"China?" Russia's small voice echoed in the still air.

In an attempt to save Japan, China used his body to shield his adopted younger brother. Russia's pipe slammed into China's side in full force.

Like a doll, China fell to the ground. Russia's face was contorted in confusion and sadness. He kneeled next to China and with trembling hands; he reached for China's long black hair. In a flash, Japan pointed his blade to Russia's neck.

Japan's eyes were brimming with tears and reflected anger. "Don't…. don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands!" Then with a trembling voice, he shouted, "KILL EVERYONE OF THEM! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND!"

Then Belarus also shouted orders. "PROTECT RUSSIA!" Then she turned towards Ukraine and said, "Take the rest of the troops with you and retreat. Obviously, we don't stand a chance now that they're blinded by anger. I'll try to retreat after I ensure big brother's safety."

Romano turned to Spain and advised that this would be bad. "We'll be killed! Let's use this opportunity to retreat with the others are distracted."

Back at Austria's mansion, Veneziano couldn't believe what he saw. Germany tried to console him but it didn't work.

"Well, what happened was really unexpected." remarked Austria.

"R-Russia d-didn't mean t-to hurt China. H-he loves China s-so much." Veneziano stuttered.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." added Hungary. "All possibilities are considered in war."

Spain was about to say something but was prevented by Germany. "Let's rest for today. A lot of things happened. We'll resume whatever planning we have tomorrow." Then Germany looked at Veneziano who was still wide-eyed and trembling in shock.


End file.
